This invention relates generally to latches and more specifically to latches of the over-center toggle type.
Over-center toggle latches are generally known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,237, the complete specification of which is incorporated herein by reference, this invention being an improvement thereof. These known latches do not contain integral switches that provide an electronic signal for indication and actuation when the door or other panel cover and cabinet to which this latch is mounted is opened or closed, that is fool-proof, such that the latch keeper and therefore the door must actually be closed for current to flow through the switch. Integrating such a fool-proof switch into a latch has not until now been accomplished.
It would be advantageous to provide an over-center toggle latch with such an integral switch. The switch preferably has the capability to directly cut off a significant amount of current, e.g., for use as a safety switch for the main power to a electrical components in an enclosure to which this latch is attached.